


Moonlit

by nursal1060



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Almost Married Couple, Bill/Fleur - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Canon Het Relationship, Caring, Carrying, Come Shot, Cowgirl Position, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desire, Engagement, F/M, Family, First Time, Flirting, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Making Out, Missionary Position, Moonlight, Multiple Sex Positions, Outdoor Sex, Plans For The Future, Platonic Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premarital Sex, Sex in the woods, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slow Build, Stripping, Touching, True Love, Walks In The Woods, Weasley Family, piggyback, pulling out, sweet bill, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: On a family vacation before their wedding, Fleur and Bill go for a stroll and get closer than they have before.





	Moonlit

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Fleur/Bill is a VERY underappreciated/underwritten pairing. I know that a lot of people find canonical het pairings to be "boring", but these two are such a sweet power couple! I would love to see more fics of them happy and in love, like how I imagine they'd be. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic! Leave comments/kudos if you do! They give me a smile :3

The Weasley family then gathered in their humble home to talk about their year. All the siblings were together under one roof for once, and Fleur and Bill were now engaged and ready to marry any day now. Bill, however, decided to not stay for the chitchat and took Fleur’s hand, leading her out to the family forest behind their home. 

Fleur didn't object and smiled, “Where are we going? Do not tell me you’re planning to turn into a werewolf, honey.”

Bill smiled, “None of that, dear. Just a little stroll. The woods are so quiet at this hour.” They walked quietly at first, the sounds of animals and running water being drowned out by Bill’s eventual bantering, “I cannot wait for the future. We are finally getting married soon. Charlie is becoming a tamer, like he always wanted. Percy is moving out. The twins going to have their very own joke shop soon. Ron and Ginny will graduate in a few years. It’s happening so fast.” 

Fleur held onto his arm, “Yeah… things are moving kinda fast.”

Bill smiled and looked off into the distance, “One day when get married, we’ll have our own kids too-”

She kissed him and leaned against his chest, telling him, “Slow down, William. Your missing the moment.”

Bill smiled and held her, “Am I? What am I missing, love?”

Fleur said with a smile, “Follow me.” She lead him over the hill and to the pond in the forest that shone in the moonlight, “Look. You're here in this pretty forest with me.”

Bill smiled, “Can't say the forest is the most beautiful part about being out here.”

Fleur giggled and sat on the grass besides him, “Yeah… you are pretty. But this moment is now. You talk about the future but what about now? What do you want right now? No future, just now.”

Bill sat, thought about it, and turned to her, a glint in his eyes, “I want you right now.” 

Fleur pulled him to lay down, “Mmhmmm?” She laid on him, “Me? Of anything you could want in the world right now, and you chose to have me?”

Bill said with a small smile, “Well, you have become my world, so I think that you are all I need to stay alive.”

Fleur kissed his cheeks slowly, “Not air… or water…? Not land or sea? Just me?”

Bill nodded, “You are everything to me, Fleur.” 

Fleur kissed him deeply, pulling back and panting, “You've always been my everything since the day I’ve met you.” She held his hand, “We Veela are loyal for life..."

Bill asked, “Could we…perhaps...go further?” 

Fleur nodded and kissed him, “Of course, you handsome devil.” Bill began pulling up her sweater and unbuckling her white bra. The river reflected the moonlight, making both of them look like they were otherworldly and even more gorgeous. Fleur kissed him and panted as she desperately pulled his sweater off and grinded on him. Bill worked quickly to pull her clothing down just enough so that he could touch her freely. 

Fleur tensed up and moaned, “William… oh my gosh…”

Bill whispered with a teasing edge to his voice, “Do I make you feel good?” Fleur nodded as she balled her fists on his chest and rocked into his hand. He pressed his fingers in between her legs, rubbing her clit methodically and slowly. He listened to her with his eyes closed, imagining how she looked above him.

Fleur whined, “Oh… d-don't stop… please… I'll d-do anything… j-just don't stop…” He pulled her down and kissed him as he sped up his hand, listening to whimpers grow ever louder and needier. 

She panted and rubbed him through his pants roughly, “Bill… please…” Bill shuffled under her, moving her to sit up properly on his lap. He bent his legs to give her support. He shifted her innocent, white panties to the side and rubbed herclit again before pressing a finger into her. Fleur arched her back and rocked her hips on his hand. Bill worked her slowly, filling her and pulling out slowly. He did this several times before pressing another finger in and scissoring her. Fleur moaned loudly and kissed him feverishly as he moved. 

She moaned, “Bill… I'm so close…”

Bill told her quietly, “Hold on. Wait for me, darling.” He moved his hands away from her and unzipped his trousers so he could rub himself to hardness. Fleur whined at the lack of contact but shifted down so she could rub him as well. She lightly kissed him through his boxers and massaged his inner thigh. 

Bill groaned as she returned the favor of touching him, “Bloody hell...that feels amazing…” she smirked and slowly got him out of his boxers slowly licking him. Bill hissed and he pumped faster before she pulled his hand off and worked her magic. She took him in her mouth and swirled her tongue as one hand pawed at his thigh and the other pumped him painfully slowly. Bill arched, cursing strings of words that made no sense and rolling his hips slowly. He wasn’t going to hold on much longer if she kept this up. She stopped and pinned him down, staring him in the eyes as they both panted. 

Fleur smirked and whispered to him, “Don't be gentle if you don’t want to.” She moved first, pushing herself down onto him and moaning softly. Bill arched slightly, this sensation as new to him as it was to her. 

Fleur stopped and said, “A-Ah… ow… h-hold on… it hurts…” She started to tear up and squeeze her fists hard into themselves. Bill notice and sat up properly, her on his lap, and kissed her before rocking inside of her with such gentleness that the pain was barely noticeable. She relaxed and laid her arms over his shoulders as she rocked her hips with his. 

She moaned out with desire, “Oh darling...Bill….”

Bill whispered with the softest tone she’d heard from his lips, “My Queen, you’re mine.” He smiled lightly, he was a hopeless romantic. 

Fleur smiled and kissed him, “A-And you're m-my king…” She began to bounce a bit faster on him and claw at his back. Bill nipped at the pale skin of her neck, rocking a little before thrusting his lap up and down, in and out of her. Fleur squeaked when he flipped them so he was on top but continued to roll her hips as he thrust into her harder and harder. He listened to her carefully, kissing her fervently and loving her with his whole body. He thrusted, but held her close to him, like she would vanish if he let go. Bill kissed her blonde locks and grunted lowly as he got close to his release. Fleur held him close and screamed his name as she came. Bill grunted and leaned out before almost screaming and coming on her. He panted before he realized he’d made a mess on her.

Bill apologize, “Sorry, sorry, hold on.” He used his wand and used it to clean the both of them up decently.

Fleur smiled and pulled him close, “It's ok, darling…. I'd rather be soaked than you not come at all.”

Bill kissed her again, “My Queen you are. Think you can walk back? We shouldn’t stay here too long or they’ll come looking for us.” 

Fleur sat up and started to redress herself, “Oof… it'll be hard but I'll manage….”

Bill came closer to her after zipping his trousers, “Here, get on me. I’ll go slowly.” Fleur got up slowly and climbed onto Bill’s awaiting back as he piggybacked her. The two moved slowly, Fleur leaning on Bill for support as they returned to the warm embrace of the Weasley home together.


End file.
